Monochrome
by Miyucchi
Summary: Lelaki itu tinggal dalam dunia monokrom. Hanya ada satu orang yang membuat hidupnya berwarna. Akashi Seijurou. / Multi-chapter! / Chapter five up. / AkaKuro! / Enjoy! / Cover is mine. And made by myself.
1. Perhatian

**Monochrome**

**Disclaimer: **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadoshi Fujimaki**

**Monochrome © AkaneMiyuki**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur rush, multi chapter, gaje, Sho-ai, Alternate Universe.**

**Pairing: [Akashi Seijurou x Kuroko Tetsuya]**

**ENJOY!**

Bangun. Mandi. Berpakaian. Sarapan. Bersiap siap sekolah. Itulah kebiasaan sehari hari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Anak yang cukup pintar dan memiliki tampang yang manis, namun sangan disayangkan mengingat hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Membuat dia tidak disadari oleh orang orang disekitarnya.

Menyedihkan—memang.

Namun dirinya sudah terbiasa hidup seperti itu, dia tinggal sendiri bersama anjing peliharaannya. Nigou namanya. Anjing yang selalu menjadi pengganti teman temannya dan pengganti keluarganya yang jauh darinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya sudah terbiasa hidup jauh dari keluarganya. Termasuk dari orangtua dan kakaknya. Bahkan kakaknya kini hanya seminggu sekali mengunjungi dirinya hanya sekedar mengecek keadaannya.

Walaupun seperti itu—Kuroko sama sekali tidak merasakan sedih atau kurangnya rasa kasih sayang dari orangtuanya. Dia berbeda dari anak anak lainnya yang lebih suka dimanja. Dia lebih senang hidup mandiri seperti ini. Dia tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.

"Tetsu!" panggil seseorang lalu menghampiri dirinya yang tengah berjalan pelan. Seseorang? Asal tahu saja. Hawa keberadaan Kuroko tidak selamanya tipis. Dia memiliki beberapa teman baik yang tidak terpengaruh oleh hawa keberadaannya yang tipis itu. Dan untuk itu, dia bersyukur.

"Aomine-kun, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan tatapan datar.

Kuroko tidak suka ber-ekspresi, tidak seperti anak anak lain yang cenderung lebih ceria. Dirinya sudah biasa hidup dalam dunia monokrom—hitam putih. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat sisi gelap juga terang dunia luar, hal itu yang membuatnya tidak berani melakukan banyak hal diluar nalar manusia. Dia lebih memilih menyendiri dan berdiam diri ditempat sepi. Seperti hantu.

"_Nandemonai_, kau baru saja berangkat heh? Tidak takut telat?" tanya Aomine Daiki dengan pelan menepuk pundak Kuroko, Kuroko tidak mengeluh.

"Iya, dan kurasa Aomine-kun bangun terlalu pagi," ucapnya lagi dengan tatapan kosong menatap manik _navy_ tajam milik Aomine.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Tetsu? Ini kan baru jam—astaga! Ini jam setengah sepuluh?!" Aomine membelalakkan matanya ketika Kuroko mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menunjukkan jam dari jam tangannya.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan langkah langkah kecilnya.

"Aduh, mimpi apa aku semalam bisa bangun sepagi ini.." Aomine menepuk dahinya, memang dia tidak biasa bangun sepagi ini. Dia selalu tidur malam dam seringkali membolos hanya untuk tidur di atap sekolahan. Sehingga sering kali dia ditegur oleh Momoi Satsuki dan para guru di SMP Teiko. Dia selalu mengabaikan hal hal tersebut dan selalu saja melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

"Entahlah Aomine-kun. Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, gerbang akan ditutup 30 menit lagi." Aomine menatap Kuroko lalu menangguk semangat.

"Kau benar," mereka mempercepat langkah mereka. Aomine memulai pembicaraan singkat untuk memecah keheningan diantara keduanya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau nanti saat pulang sekolah Akashi menyuruh kita berkumpul didalam Gym untuk berlatih," ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum sekenanya kehadapan Kuroko, Kuroko tidak memperdulikan senyuman itu. Melainkan kata katanya.

Akashi dia bilang? Ya—sudah lama Kuroko mengagumi kapten basket-nya itu. Rasa kagumnya sudah berubah menjadi rasa cinta beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika Akashi menemukan kekuatan dalam permainan basket Kuroko.

Dan disinilah dia. Kuroko Tetsuya, tidak tersudutkan. Semua berkat Akashi Seijurou yang selalu membantunya walaupun sering menambahkan porsi latihan yang sangat banyak terhadapnya.

Kuroko tidak mengeluh. Dia tahu itu yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

"Begitukah?" Kuroko menatap lurus.

"Aomine-kun, kau menghalangi jalan. Jangan berjalan mundur seperti itu, nanti kau tersandung." Ucap Kuroko, Kuroko menghindari tubuh besar Aomine yang menghadang jalannya. Dan mencari celah untuk berjalan dengan leluasa lagi.

"Tapi nanti kau datang kan Tetsu?" tanya Aomine mengharapkan rekannya datang.

"Hn," jawaban singkat dari Kuroko cukup membuat Aomine tersenyum lebar dan mengusap usap kepala Kuroko dengan sedikit kasar sehingga sang empunya mengaduh pelan.

**Monochrome**

**.**

"**Dimana Tetsuya?"**

**.**

"Sudah kuduga kau disini, Aominecchi." Seorang lelaki bersurai emas berjongkok disebelah Aomine sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Aomine.

"Berisik Kise.. tidakkah kau lihat aku mencoba untuk tidur dengan tenang?!" bentaknya pada lelaki itu, Kise Ryota. Dan sepertinya Kise tidak perduli dengan omelan semata Aomine.

"Nee, Aominecchi lupa ya sama janji latihan di Gym bareng Akashicchi, Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi dan Murasakibaracchi?" tanyanya masih menggucang guncangkan tubuh Aomine.

"Itu kan pulang sekolah nanti, _teme_. Memangnya sekarang jam berapa sih?!" mau tidak mau, Aomine pun terbangun dan duduk bersilah. Sedangkan Kise melihat kearah jam tangannya.

"Ini sudah pulang sekolah Aominecchi.." Aomine melirik kearah jam milik Kise dan matanya terbelalak kembali.

"KENAPA HARI INI AKU SELALU BERMASALAH DENGAN WAKTU?!" teriaknya dengan nada frustasi, dan kini dia berlari menuruni tangga bersama dengan Kise yang mengekorinya.

Mereka sampai didepan Gym dan langsung membuka pintu Gym. Didalam Gym masih sepi. Hanya ada Akashi dan Midorima yang sedang berlatih basket.

"Oh? Kalian sudah sampai rupanya." Ucap Midorima Shintarou. Surai hijau lumut itu menatap lurus kearah mereka berdua sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Iya, kenapa hanya ada kalian berdua disini? Dimana Murasakibaracchi?" Kise melirik kesudut sudut ruangan Gym tersebut sambil mencari orang yang dia maksudkan.

"Atsushi sedang di kamar mandi," ucap Akashi yang menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Akashi memperhatikan sekeliling. 4 orang sudah diruangan itu. Dan satu orang di kamar mandi. Dia mencari sesosok yang selama ini dia latih dengan keras. Sang surai _sapphire_. Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Dimana Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi pada Aomine.

"Ah, dia sepertinya belum datang—"

"—Aku disini." Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Mereka langsung menoleh kearah ring basket dan tepat disamping ring basket itu, Kuroko berdiri disana.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima dengan 'nanodayo' khas-nya.

"Sejak kalian berbincang bincang, aku tahu hawa keberadaanku memang lemah." Kuroko mengerling kearah pintu masuk Gym.

Akashi menatap Kuroko lama, bola yang dia pegang dia taruh kembali kelantai Gym lalu dia mendatangi Kuroko. Kuroko menoleh kearah Akashi. Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, hari ini kau cukup melihat kami latihan saja," ucap Akashi dengan tegas. Kuroko hendak menolak.

"Tidak terimakasih, aku ingin tetap berlatih," tukas Kuroko. Akashi mengernyit kesal.

"Tidak. Kau melihat kami latihan." Kuroko ingin bertanya, namun sebelum itu, Akashi sudah terlebih dahulu memegang tangan kanannya yang terbalutkan _wrist-band_ berwarna hitam dan menarik _wrist-band_ itu.

"_Itte_—" Kuroko menunjukkan raut wajah kesakitan, Akashi tahu apa masalahnya. Karena sedari tadi Kuroko diam dan secara tidak sengaja memegangi pergelangan tangannya itu. Pergelangan tangannya lebam.

"Ini kenapa, Tetsuya?" Akashi kemudian mengangkat tangan Kuroko. Kuroko menahan sakit. Masih terdiam.

"O-oi Akashi! Kuroko kesakitan!" tegur Aomine.

"Jawab aku, Tetsuya. Ini kenapa?" Akashi menatap Kuroko. Kuroko terpaksa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada tangan kanannya.

"Tadi aku sedang membuka loker sepatu milikku, lalu aku tidak sengaja menutup pintu loker itu dengan keras. Dan aku lupa kalau tanganku masih ada di sela sela pintu loker itu. Jadi beginilah." Kuroko meronta kecil.

"Tolong lepaskan Akashi-kun." Akashi melepaskan tangan Kuroko lalu Kuroko menunduk.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko kalau tanganmu kenapa kenapa, jadi. Untuk hari ini kau duduk saja dan lihat kami berlatih. Jangan buat aku khawatir padamu." Akashi mengambil tas Kuroko dari pundak Kuroko lalu menaruhnya di pojok ruangan Gym.

"Istirahatlah Kurokocchi.." ucap Kise sambil tersenyum simpul.

'_Akashi-kun mengkhawatirkan aku?'_ batin Kuroko sambil merunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah jambu yang ada di pipinya.

"Aku kembali—" dari arah pintu masuk datanglah Murasakibara dengan snack yang berada di pelukannya.

"—Hee? Kuro-chin kenapa?" tanya Murasakibara yang melihat Kuroko duduk di pojok dengan Akashi yang masih di sebelahnya.

"Pergelangan tangannya lebam. Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko kalau tangannya kenapa kenapa, jadi kusuruh dia istirahat." Ucap Akashi dengan tenang lalu kembali berkumpul dengan Midorima, Kise dan Aomine. Begitupun Murasakibara.

"Untuk saat ini dia hanya boleh melihat kita berlatih." Ucap Akashi kembali. Semua mengangguk.

"Aka-chin perhatian sekali.." ujar Murasakibara blak blakan.

"Berisik. Cepat habiskan snack-mu itu Atsushi." Kuroko hanya menatap diam ditempat dia duduk.

'_Kalau begini terus aku tidak bisa melakukan Ignite Pass ya.. kurasa aku merepotkan Akashi-kun.'_ Dan dia tidak mau merepotkan siapa siapa. Termasuk orang yang dia sukai.

"Shintarou, kau latihan shoot three-point sampai masuk 15 kali. Daiki, kau dan Ryota latihan dunk. Sedangkan kau Atsushi, kau berlarih one-on-one denganku." Ucap Akashi lalu membubarkan semuanya.

Kuroko masih saja terdiam ditempat. Dia ingin ikut latihan, tapi tidak bisa. Sedangkan menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang sungguh membosankan. Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya lalu tertidur.

**Monochrome**

**.**

"**Merepotkanku? Tidak sama sekali." **

**.**

"Baiklah, latihan selesai, kerja bagus Shintarou, kau memasukkan lebih dari 15 bola. Tingkatkan lagi." Ucap Akashi sedikit memuji, Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Tentu saja _nanodayo_." Lalu mengambil tas-nya dan keluar Gym.

"Terimakasih atas bimbingannya_ captain_, kapan ada jadwal latihan lagi?" tanya Aomine sambil menaruh handuk kecil di bahunya dan mengelap keringat di pelipisnya.

"Sampai jumpa Aka-chin," ucap Murasakibara keluar ruangan. Masih memeluk snack-baru nya.

"Minggu depan. Minggu depan latihan lagi." Ucap Akashi lalu memakai jaket biru-nya.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya Akashicchi! _Jaa naa_~" ucap Kise lalu menarik Aomine kaluar Gym. Dan menyisakan hanya Akashi dan Kuroko yang berada disana.

Koroko masih tertidur. Akashi pun berinisiatif membangunkan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya." Panggilnya sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Kuroko. Kuroko tidak merespons panggilannya.

'_Apakah dia kelelahan? Ataukah sakit?_' Akashi menyentuh dahi Kuroko. Panas.

"Sudah kuduga.. dia sakit.." Akashi menatap Kuroko yang tertidur lalu mengambil tas miliknya dan Kuroko lalu menggendong Kuroko di punggungnya.

Akashi keluar Gym dan segera mengantar Kuroko pulang kerumahnya.

**TING TONG.**

"Permisi." Ucap Akashi, tidak ada respons. Akashi baru ingat kalau Kuroko tinggal sendiri. Hanya ada gongongan anjing dari dalam rumah. Dan dia sudah tahu kalau gongongan itu berasal dari anjing peliharaan Kuroko. Nigou.

"Tidak dikunci? Belum tahu kalau belum dicoba, heh?" Akashi memutar kenop pintu lalu pintu itu terbuka.

"Benar saja. Permisi." Akashi melepas sepatunya lalu menuju kamar Kuroko. Tidak dikunci juga. Akashi segera meletakkan Kuroko keatas tempat tidur lalu berlari kearah dapur untuk mengambilkan air panas dan handuk kecil sebagai kompres.

"Arf, arf!" nigou meloncat ke tempat tidur Kuroko dan menjilat singkat pipi Kuroko. Kuroko terbangun.

"Nigou.. aku dirumah? Siapa yang membawaku—"

"—Aku." Akashi kembali membawa baskom dan handuk kecil yang berada di tangannya. Lalu meletakkan baskom itu dimeja kecil disebelah tempat tidur Kuroko. Kuroko mencoba bangun.

"Akashi-kun, aku—" Akashi mendorong Kuroko kembali.

"Tiduran, aku akan mengompres mu." Akashi menyentuh kembali dahi Kuroko. Kuroko bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Maaf.." ucap Kuroko tiba tiba, Akashi mengerling heran.

"Kenapa minta maaf padaku hah?" tanyanya sambil mencelurkan handuk itu kedalam baskom yang berisi air panas lalu memeras handuk itu dan meletakkannya di dahi Kuroko.

"Aku sudah merepotkan Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko sambil menatap sendu. Membelai Nigou dengan pelan.

"Merepotkanku? Tidak sama sekali." Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan lembut. Ekspresi itu belum pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun. Kemudian Akashi kembali mengelus rambut Kuroko dengan pelan.

"A-akashi-kun? Kenapa tiba tiba?" Kuroko merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan lebih cepat lagi melebihi jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang ketika lomba lari marathon.

"Tidak apa apa Tetsuya. Aku akan merawatmu." Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Saat ini dia tinggal di dunia hitam putih. Dan dia saat ini berada disisi yang berwarna putih.

"Terimakasih.." ucapnya pelan.

"Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu." Ucap Akashi lalu berdiri dan keluar kamar, menutup pintu kamar Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum dan melirik kearah Nigou. "Nigou, aku senang. Akashi-kun baik, ya?" Nigou menyahut dengan beberapa gongongan kecil. Kuroko memejamkan matanya.

**TBC**

**A/N: Hai semua! Saya kembali ke fandom ini! Padahal saya lagi UN. Sempet sempet aja bikin cerita kaya gini :v halah.. yaudahlah! Demi kepuasan reader~ ini juga cerita request~ walau tadinya mau one-shot malah multi-chapter gini. Payah ya saya. Oke. Pastinya cerita ini akan update agak lama.. jadi mohon sabar, hai senpai senpai semua! *lambai tangan* mohon krisarnya ya! Karena itu semua akan sangan membantu saya! XD**

**Oke. Ada yang mau bantu saya bikin fic ini? :"3 ide ide atau request chapter deh, gak apa apa kok XD, dan maaf juga kalau masih ada typo XD.**

**Mohon Review-nya! **

—**AkaneMiyuki**


	2. Kunjungan sang kakak

**Monochrome **

**Chapter 2 **

**Kunjungan sang kakak.**

"**Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu."**

"**Nigou, aku senang. Akashi-kun baik, ya?"**

**ENJOY!**

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya. Bangun." Akashi mengangkat handuk kompres Kuroko dari dahinya lalu meletakkannya didalam baskom air yang sudah dingin itu.

"Hng? Ada apa Akashi-kun.." Kuroko bangun lalu terduduk di kasurnya.

"Makan malam sudah siap, dan—sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, aku tidak sempat menggantikan bajumu tadi, maaf." Akashi kemudian melenggang pergi keluar kamar, dengan Kuroko yang bengong ditempat.

"Tidak sempat menggantikan bajumu—tunggu! Berarti tadi Akashi-kun mau menggantikan bajuku?!" pekik Kuroko pelan, Kuroko merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dia pun segera bangun dari ranjang dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Membasuh dirinya.

"Arf! Arf!" Nigou mengonggong.

"Jangan sekarang, Nigou. Tunggu sebentar ya! Aku mandi tidak lama kok, nanti kusiapkan makananmu." Kuroko berteriak kecil dari kamar mandi. Nigou memutari lantai lalu setelah beberapa putaran, dia duduk. Menunggu master-nya keluar kamar mandi dan memberinya makan.

**Monochrome**

**.**

"**Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"**

**.**

Kuroko keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera berpakaian, tidak lupa dengan Nigou yang kemudian digendongnya keluar dari kamar. Perlahan dia turun ke ruang makan dan menemukan Akashi sedang memanaskan air didalam sebuah teko besi.

"Akashi-kun, aku saja.." Kuroko melepaskan Nigou, Nigou berjalan sejenak di dapur tersebut.

"Sudah, tidak usah Tetsuya. Kau duduk saja." Ujar Akashi lalu mematikan kompor. Dan mengangkat teko besi tersebut.

"Itu, aku sudah siapkan bubur untukmu, mungkin setelah ini aku akan pulang." Ucap Akashi, lalu menuangkan air panas dari dalam teko ke dalam gelas putih.

"Akashi-kun.." Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan senang. Akashi pun menoleh.

"_Arigatou nee_.." Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Akashi membalas senyumannya. Walaupun singkat, Kuroko merasa senang.

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung cukup lama, Kuroko juga tidak lupa memberi makanan pada Nigou, Akashi hanya dapat memperhatikannya sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kau tinggal sendiri selama ini? Apakah orangtuamu tidak pernah mengunjungimu?" tanya Akashi ketika Kuroko hendak meletakkan piring makannya di tempat cucian piring, Kuroko menoleh dan menggeleng.

"Hanya pada liburan panjang saja mereka berkunjung, sedangkan kakakku hanya seminggu sekali." Ucap Kuroko lalu menyalakan keran air untuk membasuh piringnya.

"Kakakmu ya? Kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang kakakmu padaku? Laki laki atau perempuan?" tanya Akashi penasaran, Kuroko juga heran. Kenapa tiba tiba sang kapten bertanya tentang keluarganya.

"Err.. apakah penting untuk memberitahumu tentang mereka?" tanya Kuroko dengan tatapan datar.

"Hei, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu, aku peduli loh." Ucap Akashi tenang sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Kuroko menghela nafas sejenak.

"Ponimu sudah panjang Akashi-kun," Kuroko mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Memang. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kita Tetsuya, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu," Akashi menatap Kuroko. Kuroko merasa jantungnya kini berdegup kencang, kata kata Akashi terlalu ambigu bagi Kuroko sendiri. Ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya. Itu ciri ciri kalau seseorang menyukai, bukan?

"Kakakku bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro, yah. Dia seminggu sekali berkunjung kesini untuk sekedar mengecek keadaanku, lalu dia kembali ke apartemen-nya." Ucap Kuroko. Dia menyalakan keran dan air segera mengucur dari pipa, dia membasuh piring kotornya dan menyabuninya.

"Oh? Kalau begitu kau pasti sangat kesepian," ucap Akashi sambil mengusap tenguknya.

"Akashi-kun, sudah malam loh. Akashi-kun tidak pulang?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kurasa aku akan menginap disini, boleh kan Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai kearah Kuroko yang entah kenapa merasa malu secara tiba tiba.

"Bo-boleh boleh saja sih, tapi apakah orangtua Akashi-kun tidak khawatir—"

"—Aku sudah menghubungi mereka, tenang saja Tetsuya." Akashi memotong bicara Kuroko, Kuroko merasa kesal dan disaat yang bersamaan merasa senang.

"Arf!" Nigou mengonggong, mangkuk makanannya sudah habis. Kuroko tersenyum lembut lalu mengambil mangkuk Nigou dan ikut mencucinya.

"Hei, kau terlihat seperti seorang istri saat ini," Akashi, kau tidak tahu betapa ambigu-nya kata katamu barusan yang membuat Kuroko berfikir seakan akan kau adalah suaminya.

"A-apa?" tanya Kuroko dengan gugup, namun masih saja memasang tampang datar agar perasaannya tidak diketahui.

"Hanya ungkapan, jangan dipikirkan.." Akashi memainkan botol merica bubuk yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Souka_." Kuroko kembali membasuh mangkuk Nigou lalu meletakkannya di tempat pengering.

"Hei, Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi, Kuroko menoleh beberapa detik kemudian.

"Hn?" Akashi menatap manik _teal_-nya yang indah. Akashi terkagum kagum.

"Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Akashi penasaran. Beranjak dari tempat dia duduk lalu menghampiri Kuroko dan menyentuh dahi-nya. Masih hangat.

"Kurasa sudah," ucap Kuroko, Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Kuroko tidak bisa mengelak.

"Kau tidur sajalah, besok kau bangun harus sudah sembuh." Tukas Akashi lalu mendorong Kuroko naik tangga ke lantai 2. Kekamarnya lebih tepatnya lagi.

"_De-demo_ Akashi-kun.." Kuroko berusaha menolak, namun tenaga Akashi jauh lebih kuat darinya. Tidak mungkin dia menolak dengan kekuatannya yang jauh lebih rendah daripada Akashi.

"Kau tidur saja. Turuti perintahku Tetsuya." _Absolute_. Memang, siapa yang tidak kenal Akashi Seijurou dengan perintah perintahnya yang _absolute_?

Kuroko menghela nafas lalu dengan terpaksanya masuk kedalam kamar, Kuroko sempat menanyakan pada Akashi. Dimana ruangan Akashi beristirahat semalaman ini.

"Aku tidur disofa saja," ucap Akashi dengan raut wajah yang sangat tenang.

"Tapi kan—pasti nggak nyaman," bantah Kuroko, Akashi menyeringai.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku tidur bersamamu?" Kuroko tidak dapat menahan malu dan membanting pintu dengan pelan.

"_Oyasuminasai_ Akashi-kun!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar, Akashi tertawa kecil.

"_Tsundere_. Melebihi Midorima rupanya kau," lalu Akashi turun ke lantai satu. Segeralah dia menuju ruang tamu dan menyalakan televisi diruangan tersebut.

Berita. Tidak ada yang menarik, dia ganti channel channel berita itu ke channel olahraga. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah channel olahraga tentang basket. Selalu saja menjadi kebiasaannya untuk mempelajari cara cara baru tentang bermain basket.

Kalau saja permainannya seperti seorang Kise Ryota yang dapat mengkopi gerakan lawan hanya dalam satu kali melihat—tapi tunggu, dia bukanlah Kise. Dia harus menjadi dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

Itulah cirikhas seorang Akashi Seijurou.

"Arf!" Nigou meloncat kesofa dan terduduk manis disamping Akashi. Akashi menatap Nigou dengan mata heterochromia-nya. Nigou terlihat tidak takut sama sekali. Bahkan manik_ teal_-nya serasa menyala dalam gelap.

Manik _teal_ Nigou mengingatkan Akashi pada Kuroko. Akashi menggendong Nigou.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Tetsuya ya.." Akashi menatap Nigou dengan rasa kagum yang amat sangat. Bagaimana bisa seekor anjing mirip persis dengan tuannya? Apakah memang takdir, atau hanya kebetulan saja?

Nigou tidak merasa risih digendong oleh Akashi. Nigou merasakan nyaman, sebelumnya Aomine dan Midorima yang pernah kerumahnya selalu dia tolak mentah mentah ketika akan menggendongnya. Seringkali mengencingi sepatu mereka ketika mereka hendak pulang. Dan berakhir dengan Midorima dan Aomine yang terpaksa pulang dengan menenteng sepatu mereka masing masing.

Dan Nigou sama sekali tidak pernah merasa bersalah.

Anjing dan tuan sama saja. Bila bisa diumpamakan seperti itu, jadilah perumpamaan seperti itu.

"Arf!" Nigou menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan meronta agar Akashi melepaskannya. Akashi tidak mengerti apa apa, jadi dilepaskanlah Nigou.

Nigou yang sudah bebas pun langsung berlari kecil kearah pintu masuk dan mencakar cakar pintu itu, Akashi menggendongnya.

"Jangan, nanti pintunya rusak," ucapnya. Akashi tidak tahu Nigou ingin menunjukkannya apa, jadi dia biarkan saja.

Setelah sekian lama Nigou mencakar cakar pintu, akhirnya Akashi membuka kenop pintu, bersamaan dengan suara bel yang dipencet oleh seseorang. Akashi menatap lurus kehadapan orang yang kini berada di depannya persis. Tingginya 10 cm lebih tinggi darinya.

"Eh.. siapa ya?" tanya orang itu kepada Akashi yang hanya memasang wajah kalem nan dingin.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, tuan." Ucap Akashi, orang itu tertawa kecil sembari mengusap tenguknya.

"Maafkan aku, perkenalkan. Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro—" Akashi membelalakkan matanya. Orang itu memberi jeda sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"—Kakak dari Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi menjabat tangan Mayuzumi lalu memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"Namaku Akashi Seijurou, kapten basket di sekolah Tetsuya." Mayuzumi tersenyum kecil, Nigou sedang sibuk bermanja manja di kaki master-nya yang satu lagi. Mayuzumi Chihiro. Surai abu abu itu tersenyum lembut.

"Sepertinya Nigou menyukaimu, Seijurou." Ucap Mayuzumi singkat. Akashi hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Ayo kita masuk, akan kubuatkan teh hangat," Mayuzumi membawa Nigou dalam gendongannya kemudian masuk kedalam. Diikuti oleh Akashi yang sudah menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

**Monochrome**

**.**

"**Kenapa Tetsuya selalu menyendiri dan menjadi seorang yang pendiam?"**

**.**

"Aku sangat senang dapat bertemu denganmu, dan terimakasih sudah merawat Tetsuya. Aku berhutang padamu," ucap Mayuzumi. Meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat diatas meja ruang tamu.

"Bukan masalah, sudah merupakan tanggung jawabku melakukan hal seperti ini kepada anggota anggota basket dari SMP Teiko." Akashi memasang wajah datarnya. Dirinya masih bertanya tanya tentang keluarga Kuroko, dia ingin tahu lebih banyak.

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal?" Akashi menatap Mayuzumi, Mayuzumi mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa Tetsuya selalu menyendiri dan menjadi seorang yang pendiam?" Mayuzumi mengulum senyum lalu menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Pertanyaan yang tidak biasa, sebenarnya Tetsuya dulu adalah anak yang ceria. Namun sepertinya aku yang telah merenggut keceriaannya itu." Akashi mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Maksudmu merenggut keceriaannya?" tanya Akashi kembali, Mayuzumi melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kisah yang panjang." Akashi menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Ceritakan padaku." Mayuzumi tersenyum kecil sambil melirik kearah Akashi.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan mengantuk setelah ini."

**TBC**

**A/N: Hai, saya kembali! Dan—saya sudah selesai UN! Hontou—matematiknya susah banget! Diluar prediksi! Saya hampir nggak bisa ngerjain :"3.**

**Kita akhiri dulu sesi curhat Author ini, oke. Ini saya sudah melajutkan fic ini. Semoga kalian suka! Saya sudah buat cover untuk fic ini btw, saya gambar sendiri di kertas burem coret coretan pada tanggal 8 kemarin XD saya bosan sih. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi, hehe.**

**Next chapter spoiler: Masalalu keluarga Kuroko dan Mayuzumi, dan penjelasan tentang kehidupan Kuroko selama ini.**

**Kalau misalkan ada masih Typo, saya mohon maaf XD.**

**Sore jaa—**

**Mohon Review-nya!**

—**AkaneMiyuki**


	3. Masa lalu

**Monochrome**

**Chapter 3**

**Masa lalu Kuroko dan Mayuzumi.**

"**Maksudmu merenggut keceriaannya?" tanya Akashi kembali, Mayuzumi melanjutkan ceritanya.**

"**Kisah yang panjang." Akashi menegakkan posisi duduknya.**

"**Ceritakan padaku." Mayuzumi tersenyum kecil sambil melirik kearah Akashi.**

"**Kuharap kau tidak akan mengantuk setelah ini."**

**ENJOY!  
**

**(Warning, cerita ini menceritakan tentang masalalu Kuroko dan Mayuzumi, jadi hampir tak ada waktu untuk Akashi saling berdialog dengan Mayuzumi. Disini menggunakan POV Mayuzumi. Selamat membaca.)**

Mayuzumi's POV

Musim dingin tahun 19xx. Tetsuya dan aku sangatlah akrab pada saat itu, dan pada saat itu namaku masih Kuroko Chihiro entah apa yang kini membuatnya berubah sekarang. Kurasa itu semua karena ulahku, jujur saja. Aku merindukan Tetsuya yang dulu. Dulu dia sangatlah murah senyum dan sangat berekspresi, tapi sekarang semuanya kandas.

Akan aku ceritakan dari Tetsuya lahir sampai sekarang. Kuharap kalian tidak bosan membacanya. Dan termasuk kau Seijurou, jangan tertidur ya.

Musim panas tahun 19xx

"Chihiro.. kemarilah," _okaa-san_ memanggil namaku, memerintahkan aku supaya datang kesamping ranjang persalinan.

"Nak, mulai sekarang.. ini adalah adikmu," _okaa-san_ terlihat sedang mendekap seorang bayi mungil dengan surai _sapphire_ itu, aku sedikit kagum oleh surai _sapphire_-nya. Saat itu aku masih berumur 5 tahun. Jadi aku belum terlalu mengenal bayi, tapi kehadiran Tetsuya mengubah segalanya bagiku.

"Namai adikmu, sayang.." pinta _okaa-san_, aku tidak sempat berfikir lama lama dan segera memberinya nama.

"Kuroko…" ucapku lirih. Kemudian Tetsuya membuka matanya perlahan. Dapat kulihat manik _teal_-nya itu yang cerah. Manik _teal_ itu melirik kearahku.

"Tetsuya." Ucapku, _okaa-san_ tersenyum menatap Tetsuya yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya.. Tetsuya.. ya?" _okaa-san_ tertawa kecil.

"Mirip denganmu, Chihiro.. dia manis sekali." Aku tersenyum kecil menanggapi komentar _okaa-san_. Bisa kulihat tangan mungil Tetsuya mengarah arah keudara dan mencari sesuatu untuk dia pegang.

"Oh? Lihat, dia menggapai gapai.." _okaa-san_ menarik tanganku lalu mengarahkannya kedepan Tetsuya. Tetsuya mengenggam jemariku dengan erat. Sungguh perasaan yang tidak biasa, aku merasa senang dan haru disaat yang bersamaan, sejak itulah aku merasakan ada yang beda pada diri Tetsuya.

"Dia menyukaimu, Chihiro." _Okaa-san_ tersenyum lembut kearahku, aku membalas senyumannya, namun pada saat itu aku sama sekali tidak melihat _otou-san_, dan disaat itulah. _Okaa-san_ merasa ganjal.

Musim semi 20xx

Saat itu aku berusia 10 tahun. Dan Tetsuya sudah berusia genap 5 tahun. Dia sudah dapat berbicara walaupun masih agak cadel, aku hanya dapat tertawa menanggapi tingkahnya yang menurutku menggemaskan itu.

"KAU KEMANA SAJA HAH?!" kudengar teriakan teriakan _okaa-san_ dari luar kamar. Aku tidak mau mencampuri urusan _okaa-san_ dengan _otou-san_ yang akhir akhir ini kerjaannya bertengkar.

"Ck. Habis pulang kerja dimarahi. Kau itu maunya apa?!" aku menutupi telinga Tetsuya dengan kedua telapak tanganku sendiri, Tetsuya yang sedang menonton acara TV pun menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan bingung yang terpancar dari manik _teal_-nya.

"Hiro-_nii_? Kenapa menutup telinga Tetcuya?" aku tersenyum simpul sambil mencoba memberikan alasan yang tepat dan tidak membigungkan.

"Tetsuya, diluar ada guntur yang besar, nanti Tetsuya takut. Jadi _onii-chan_ menutup telingamu. Apakah Tetsuya merasa terganggu? Bagaimana kalau Tetsuya mendengarkan musik dari MP3 onii-chan saja?" tanpa basa basi Tetsuya langsung mengangguk lalu aku segera memasangkan _ear-phone _ke kedua telinganya lalu menyalakan lagu.

"Kau benar benar tidak perhatian pada keluarga kita Mayuzumi!" _okaa-san_ masih berceramah diluar sana, aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kau bilang baru pulang kerja? Kau lihat ini jam berapa! Jam 10 malam! Memangnya perusahaanmu membayarmu untuk lembur?! Pikirkan Tetsuya dan Chihiro!" aku merasa sedih. Ya—dulu _otou-san_ tidak begini, dulu _otou-san_ sangat perhatian pada kami.

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar ceramahmu yang membosankan itu! Aku mau istirahat sekarang! Jangan ganggu aku!" dan segala keributan malam itu diakhiri dengan _okaa-san_ yang menangis tersedu sedu diruang tamu. Dan _otou-san_ yang masuk kekamar tanpa memperdulikan bahkan tidak menenangkan _okaa-san_ yang menangis karenanya.

Setelah beberapa tahun kejadian itu, aku dan Tetsuya tetap dekat seperti biasanya. Tapi hubungan antara orangtua kami memburuk dan ketika usiaku beranjak 18 tahun, _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ memutuskan untuk bercerai.

"Maafkan kami Chihiro, kami sudah tidak sanggup. Kami harus berpisah, kami tidak dapat begini terus." Ucap _otou-san_ padaku, aku hanya dapat menatap datar dan sedih. Tetsuya yang duduk disebelahku hampir menangis kalau saja tidak ku elus punggungnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Terserah kalian mau bagaimana, aku dan Tetsuya akan tetap bersama," _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ tersentak. Aku tahu pasti tencana _otou-san_ yang ingin membawaku pergi ke Akita, tapi aku akan tetap di Tokyo bersama Tetsuya.

"Baiklah, tapi mulai hari ini Chihiro—namamu adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro, bukan Kuroko Chihiro lagi, mengerti?" _otou-san_ bicara lagi. Aku melirik kearah _okaa-san_, dia tampak tidak perduli—tidak keberatan dengan namaku yang diganti oleh _otou-san_.

"Terserah kalian,"

Musim gugur tahun 20xx

Beberapa bulan setelah bercerainya orangtua kami, kami pun segera pindah ke rumah lama kami di dekat SMP Teiko. Sekolah Tetsuya yang baru, awalnya Tetsuya merengek dan tidak mau pindah rumah, akan tetapi—aku terus terusan membujuknya hingga akhirnya dia mau. Sebenarnya alasan aku membujuknya untuk tinggal disana bersamaku adalah karena sekolah Teiko. Itu sekolah yang tepat untuk menyekolahkan Tetsuya.

Dan juga merupakan SMP ku dulu, dan sekolah itu terkenal dengan ikatan pertemanannya yang sangat ketat. Aku berharap Tetsuya akan memiliki banyak teman nantinya. Tapi kurasa Tetsuya saja yang susah bergaul.

Hingga suatu hari aku sudah lulus SMA dan mau tidak mau aku harus pindah ke sebuah apartemen didekat sini, semua karena pekerjaanku. Aku mencoba meyakinkan Tetsuya kalau dia bisa hidup sendiri dan mandiri tanpa diriku, dia tidak menolak. Umurnya sudah 14 tahun saat itu. Dia masih di kelas 2. dan aku kurang yakin kalau dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, akan tetapi dia malah berkata sebaliknya.

"Aku tidak apa apa nii-chan. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa, aku mengerti keadaan nii-chan. Jadi tidak apa apa kok. Lagipula nii-chan akan sering mengunjungiku kan?" aku hanya dapat tersenyum pahit mendengar jawaban Tetsuya. Menyakitkan. Ya—aku memang mengunjunginya setiap seminggu sekali untuk mengecek keadaannya. Kalau orangtua kami hanya berkunjung pada saat libur panjang saja. Walaupun mereka berkunjung secara tidak bersamaan, tapi setidaknya mereka sudah datang.

Oh—mereka juga sebulan sekali mengirimi kami uang untuk kebutuhan sehari hari, jumlahnya yang cukup banyak tidak membuat kami repot repot untuk kerja sambilan demi membayar kebutuhan masing masing. Termasuk Tetsuya yang masih harus membayar SPP sekolahnya.

Mayuzumi's POV Ends.

"Kau benar benar seorang kakak yang buruk, Mayuzumi-san." Mayuzumi tersenyum kecil menanggapi komentar Akashi yang dikenal tajam itu.

"Terimakasih komentarnya, panggil Mayuzumi saja tidak apa kok," Akashi menjaga keheningan.

"Tapi—" Mayuzumi melanjutkan bicaranya.

"—Aku tidak menyangka kalau Tetsuya jadi mengikuti klub basket dan menjadi _passer_ kalian." Mayuzumi terkekeh. Tangan besarnya mengelus lembut bulu bulu halus Nigou yang hampir tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Setahuku dia tidak bisa bermain basket, apa karena aku sering menunjukkan permainanku ya waktu kami kecil.." Akashi menyeringai tipis, Mayuzumi mendongak kearah langit langit.

"Kau bisa main basket?" Akashi menatap Mayuzumi tajam. Mayuzumi kembali menatap Akashi kalem.

"Aku bisa." Ucap Mayuzumi, Akashi berdiri.

"One-on-one. Denganku. Sekarang." Mayuzumi menanggapi tantangan Akashi dengan senyuman yang terpancar diwajahnya.

"Dengan satu syarat.." Akashi melanjutkan kata katanya, Mayuzumi memiringkan kepalanya. Bertanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus mengunjungi Tetsuya lebih sering. Jangan buat dia kecewa seperti dulu, jangan rebut kebahagiaannya." Mayuzumi tersenyum lagi.

"Mana mungkin aku akan merebut kebahagiaannya begitu saja ketika dia sudah mendapatkannya. Jahat tau," Akashi menyeringai. Mayuzumi tampak tidak ketakutan akan seringaian Akashi yang mengintimidasinya.

"Ayo ke taman sekarang." Mayuzumi berdiri, sebelumnya mengangkat Nigou lalu meletakkannya di lantai.

Pukul 22.00. akashi dan Mayuzumi bertanding one-on-one. Mempertaruhkan syarat yang diajukan oleh Akashi. Keduanya bertahan gigih—permainan Mayuzumi tidak buruk, namun Akashi masih lebih jago walau tingginya yang kurang setara.

Hingga akhirnya—

"Aku menang." Senyum kemenangan terpancar diwajahnya. 

**TBC**

**A/N: Maaf chapter ini pendek—saya kehabisan ide untuk masa lalu Kuroko dan Mayuzumi gyaaaaa—please don't torture me!**

**Anyway, terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview! Bagi yang tidak punya account saya balah disini saja ya! Atau yang lagi malas login, maaf saya ga bisa balas XD, jadi saya balasnya disini saja ya~**

**Kolom review:**

**Yuna Seijuurou: Nah iya, tapi nggak ikut keluarga ayahnya kok, hanya namanya saja yang diganti paksa sama ayahnya XD (Maksa banget ini author). Iya nih, orangtua mereka cerai.. selisih umur Kuroko sama Mayuzumi di cerita ini 5 tahun ya XD semoga gak kebingungan XD.**

**Oke! Terimakasih yang sudah mau mereview dan memfollow/favorite selama ini! Saya sungguh berterimakasih!**

**Dan kalau misalnya masih ada Typo mohon maaf yaaa XD**

**Mohon Review-nya!**

—**AkaneMiyuki**


	4. Tingkah yang berbeda

**Monochrome**

**Chapter 4**

**Tingkah yang berbeda.**

**Pukul 22.00. akashi dan Mayuzumi bertanding one-on-one. Mempertaruhkan syarat yang diajukan oleh Akashi. Keduanya bertahan gigih—permainan Mayuzumi tidak buruk, namun Akashi masih lebih jago walau tingginya yang kurang setara.**

**Hingga akhirnya—**

"**Aku menang." Senyum kemenangan terpancar diwajahnya.**

**ENJOY!**

"Ah. Aku kalah." Mayuzumi terduduk ditempat dia berdiri, Akashi menghampirinya. Memberikan botol minuman dingin untuknya, Mayuzumi menoleh dan menerima pemberian Akashi. 

"_Thanks_." Ucapnya sambil membuka segel botol itu dan segera meneguk cairan bening yang ada didalam botol itu, Akashi melakukan hal yang sama.

"Permainanmu tidak buruk," ucap Akashi, Mayuzumi menoleh kemudian bicara.

"Aku pernah ikut klub basket di SMA ku dulu, aku cukup tangguh disana. Bahkan SMA kami dulu sempat mengikuti kejuaraan _Winter Cup_. Kami menang disana." Akashi menoleh kearah Mayuzumi, terduduk disampingnya. Mayuzumi tengah membasuh peluh itu dengan air mineral tadi. Walau terkesan berandalan tapi lumayan untuk menghilangkan peluh yang lengket dan mengganggu.

"SMA yang mana?" tanya Akashi.

"Oh, SMA Rakuzan. Kau berminat masuk kesana tahun depan? Akan kusiapkan pendaftaran untukmu," alis kiri Akashi berkedut, Mayuzumi memperlakukannya seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Tidak terimakasih, tapi untuk masuk ke sana.. aku akan pikir pikir lagi." Akashi kemudian berdiri dan meremas botol minumannya. Kemudian dia menoleh kearah Mayuzumi dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Sudah larut," ucap Akashi. Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis menanggapi ajakan Akashi. Kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Akashi yang membantunya untuk berdiri.

**Monochrome**

**.**

"**Selamat pagi Tetsuya." **

**.**

Pagi yang tidak biasa bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Bila pagi pagi dia bangun oleh karena alarm jam weker-nya, atau karena jilatan jilatan tanda kasih sayang dari Nigou—kali ini tidak. Dia dibangunkan oleh seorang Akashi Seijurou. Kapten basket yang selalu menjadi idola-nya.

Dan orang yang dia cintai secara diam diam.

"Selamat pagi Tetsuya." Tidak ada gunting keramat yang dipegang oleh kapten basket-nya. Hanya ada senyuman ramah yang diterimanya pagi itu. Kuroko cengo ditempat.

Aneh.

Semua terasa aneh baginya. Bila dulu Akashi selalu membangunkan Aomine Daiki dengan gunting keramat-nya ketika _training camp_, dan selalu mengancam akan menggunting surai surai emas Kise Ryota bila dia tidak serius dalam latihan selama liburan musim panas, atau memecahkan seluruh _lucky item_ milik Midorima Shintarou yang kebanyakan barang pecah belah sewaan dari toko barang _antic_ langganannya. Tapi untuk Murasakibara Atsushi tidak, dia tidak mau _titan_-nya yang satu ini merengek dan meraung raung layaknya anak kecil hanya karena satu hal.

Snack-nya yang diambil.

Ya ampun. Akashi cukup dengan semua itu. Wajah sangar Murasakibara ternyata tidak ada apa apanya. Hanya modal tampang seram tapi hatinya bagaikan _hello kitty_. Demi Tuhan, kemapa dia memiliki teman teman—budak seaneh ini.

Pengecualian untuk Kuroko.

Oke, kita kembali ke masalah awal. Kuroko dibangunkan oleh Akashi. Hal yang sungguh sangat tidak biasa baginya, ditambah lagi Akashi sedang mengenakan _apron_ berwarna biru laut miliknya yang membuat Kuroko ingin segera terbuai dalam dunia mimpi lagi. Tapi pikiran tentang sekolah menggagalkan rencananya itu.

"Selamat pagi.. Akashi-kun," balasnya dengan senyuman hangat yang telah berhasil meluluhkan hati Akashi sesaat kemudian. Akashi menunjukkan wajah teflon-nya kembali.

"Sarapanlah, nanti kita berangkat bersama, dan—oh. Tadi aku meminjam kamar mandimu, tidak apa apa kan?" Kuroko mengangguk kecil lalu turun dari ranjang, dia segera mengambil baju seragamnya yang terlah tergantung rapih disebuah gantungan baju kedalam kamar mandi.

Terdengar suara percikan air yang menandakan sang empunya kamar sedang mandi, Akashi tidak mau mengganggu acara mandi Kuroko. Tidak sopan juga sih. Jadi dia kembali ke dapur sebelum masakan yang dia buat gosong total.

**Monochrome**

**.**

"_**Are**_**? Kurokocchi sakit? Kenapa wajah Kurokocchi merah ssu?"**

**.**

Disinilah Akashi dan Kuroko, dikelas mereka. Duduk bersebrangan. Tidak memperdulikan desas desus yang kini menjadi gossip yang utama disekolah mereka. Akashi tampak tidak perduli. Tapi Kuroko—wajahnya sudah pucat.

'Stt, mereka tadi berangkat bareng loh! Aku sempat lihat.'

'Apakah mereka pacaran?'

'Ya ampun, gak nyangka banget Sei-kun bisa pacaran dengan—uh.. siapa namanya tadi?'

Mungkin bagi Akashi gossip itu tidak masalah. Karena dengan segala ke-absolute-annya yang ada, dia bisa segera bebas dari gossip gossip tidak jelas yang mengerubungi dirinya. Tapi bagi Kuroko—masalah besar. Bagaimana kalau teman temannya tahu dan mulai menjauhinnya karena jijik? Bagaimana kalau kakaknya tahu dan memindah sekolahkan dirinya? Bagaimana kalau ayah dan ibunya yang sudah bercerai tidak menganggap dia sebagai anak lagi? Oh—tolong. Hentikan pemikiran pemikiran bodohmu itu Kuroko.

Mereka tidak melakukan itu—untuk Mayuzumi sih kurang yakin. Tapi selain itu pasti tidak mungkin. Pasti, pasti. Mereka pasti akan mendukungmu. Kita hentikan dulu acara pasti pastian ini.

Kembali lagi—Kuroko tidak mau tahu, pokoknya gossip ini harus berakhir hari ini.

"_Ano_.. Akashi-kun.." panggilnya lirih, yang dipanggil hanya menoleh tanpa menyahut.

"Bisakah.. kau menghentikan semua gossip gossip ini?" wajahnya memerah, seperti hendak menangis. Akashi bukannya membantu malah semakin dekat dengan Kuroko dan menepuk nepuk kepalanya.

"Sudah sudah, jangan menangis." Kuroko semakin resah. Ditatapnya manik heterochromia Akashi. Akashi menghela nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." APA MAKSUDMU _AKASHIT_. KAU MEMBUAT ANAK ORANG SALAH MIKIR.

Kalimat ambigu itu membuat satu kelas yang entah sejak kapan dan kenapa tiba tiba berubah menjadi _fujodanshi_ semua berteriak _fangirling_-an dan _fanboying_-an dengan heboh. Kuroko semakin gelagapan. Ucapannya barusan—seakan akan Akashi sudah meng-apa-apakan dirinya dengan tidak senonoh. Uh—ya, tapi Akashi tidak melakukan hal seperti itu. Harusnya mereka tahu itu. Andai saja mereka tahu—ya benar.

"Akashi-kun.. kau membuat orang lain menjadi semakin salah paham saja.." Kuroko menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"KYAAA! OTP GUE REAAAL!"

"Hyaaa! AkaKuro asli! Pasti mereka sudah 'anu-anu' kan?!"

"BAHASAMU MBAAK! KALO ADA YANG PUNYA VIDEO MEREKA LAGI 'ANU-ANU' KASIH GUE WOII!"

Dan seterusnya ucapan ucapan _absurd_ para fujodanshi dikelas itu yang membuat Kuroko semakin ingin menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam meja. Hooh—tidak bisa nak. Tahan saja sampai bel berbunyi.

Pintu pun terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok seorang Kise Ryota yang masih sama 'sempurna'nya hari ini. Dengan anting tindik bulat berwarna biru tua yang terletak ditelinga kiri-nya. Dia melirik kearah Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Selamat pagi Kurokocchi! Akashicchi!" sapanya dengan nada ceria. Menghampiri mereka. Lalu dia menggeret kursi dan duduk di meja kosong depan Kuroko.

Kise memperhatikan keduanya yang sama sekali tidak menyahut sapaannya. Kise merenggut kesal. Kemudian manik madu-nya memperhatikan Kuroko.

"_Doushita ne_, Kise-kun?" tiba tiba Kuroko menatap Kise dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"_Nademonai_.." Kise yang kemudian memperhatikan lebih detail lagi wajah Kuroko baru sadar kalau wajahnya memerah.

"_Are_? Kurokocchi sakit? Kenapa wajah Kurokocchi merah ssu?" Kise menyetuh dahi Kuroko. Akashi masih menatap lurus kedepan dan tidak memperdulikan Kise dan Kuroko.

"_Daijoubu desu_. Aku rasa aku akan berbaring sebentar di ruang kesehatan." Kuroko beranjak dari kursi-nya. Lalu keluar kelas. Akashi? Dia tidak mengejar, dia rasa tidak penting jadi yasudahlah.

Namun Kise malah beranjak dari kursi dan mengejar Kuroko. Kise ingin tahu apa yang mengganjal hati Kuroko pagi ini. Ah—sahabat yang sangat baik hati. Kuroko, bersyukurlah.

**Monochrome**

**.**

"**Aka-chin kenapa sih.."**

**.**

Pada saat latihan (mendadak) siang hari pulang sekolah itu, Kiseki no Sedai heran—sangat terheran heran oleh tingkah Akashi. Pasalnya—Kuroko dan Kise yang membolos pada hari itu tidak digeretnya untuk ikut latihan. Akashi juga terus terusan tersenyum dan auranya berubah—kalau sebelumnya aura Akashi itu gelap, sekarang terasa terang. Sungguh mengerikan. Kiamat sudah dekat.

Bahkan _titan_ mereka—Murasakibara menghentikan acara makan-nya dan menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir pada Akashi.

"Aka-chin kenapa sih.." ucapnya lirih dan disertai nada khawatir dalam kata katanya.

"Sepertinya badai akan datang—ramalan _Oha-Asa_ benar.. bintang Sagittarius hari ini akan mengalami perubahan sifat drastis.." ucap sang _oha-asa freak_. Midorima Shintarou. Sambil memeluk _lucky item_-nya—boneka penyu. Untunglah kali ini bukan barang pecah belah, jadi tidak bisa Akashi banting.

Jangan lupakan gunting keramatnya—Midorima. Dia bisa menggunting boneka penyu pinjaman itu. Dan tidak segan segan.

"Oi, Akashi! Kau kenapa hari ini? Sikapmu tidak seperti biasanya, dan dimana Kise dan Tetsu? Kau tidak mencari dan menggeret mereka untuk latihan?" tanya sang _ace_—Aomine Daiki yang terlihat paling bingung dariantara semuanya. Dan bertanya secara _frontal_ tanpa memikirkan situasi dan kondisi.

"Tetsuya sakit, dan Ryota menemani Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau ada anggota yang sakit lebih parah. Jadi kusuruh Ryota menemaninya untuk menjaganya sekalian merawatnya." Ucap Akashi tenang, Aomine masih tidak percaya.

Mungkin setelah ini Aomine akan membuat _account Twitter_ dan menuliskan hastag #minerapopo #itsokewae dan mungkin #dontcomebackagainakashi. Jangan yang itu. Jangan. Kami butuh Akashi.

"Oh begitu," Aomine dan yang lainnya memasang wajah bingung.

Sementara itu diruang kesehatan—Kise tengah duduk dibangku tunggu dan Kuroko tengah berbaring di kasur ruang kesehatan berwarna putih itu, Kise menyentuh dahi Kuroko lagi.

"Kurokocchi baik baik saja ssu?" tanyanya lagi, entah sudah berapa kali Kuroko ditainyainya begitu. Sepertinya Kise tidak ada bosan bosannya menanyai Kuroko pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku baik baik saja Kise-kun, tidakkah ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya Kuroko agak kesal. Kise mengusap tenguknya sendiri.

"_Gomen, gomen_.. _ano_.. sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini—tapi mungkin tidak masuk akal.." Kuroko menoleh kearah Kise. Memasang wajah datar.

"Apa?" tanya Kuroko, Kise tersenyum terlebih dahulu sebelum menanyakan Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi—suka Akashicchi ya?" Kuroko jatuh dari ranjang.

**TBC**

**A/N: Hai! Saya update cepet nih! Maaf buat yang udah nungguin! XD kalo kali ini fic-nya terlalu heboh.. maafkan saya *sujud sembah*. Btw, kenapa Akashi dan Mayuzumi OOC banget sih. (Baru sadar ye elu?).**

**Well.. saatnya membalas review tidak ber-account! Atau yang lagi malas log in :v.**

**Kolom Review:**

**Yuna Seijuurou: Saya juga biasanya begitu kok XD tenang saja~ Iya, biar jengukin Kuroko terus, jadi Akashi gamau kalah deh~ Kuroko memang sudah jatuh cinta sama Akashi kok, hanya saja Akashi yang tidak peka~ hehe.. semoga terhibur!**

**Mohon Review-nya!**

—**AkaneMiyuki**


	5. Curhat

**Monochrome**

**Chapter 5**

**Curhat.**

"**Aku baik baik saja Kise-kun, tidakkah ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya Kuroko agak kesal. Kise mengusap tenguknya sendiri.**

"_**Gomen, gomen**_**.. **_**ano**_**.. sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini—tapi mungkin tidak masuk akal.." Kuroko menoleh kearah Kise. Memasang wajah datar.**

"**Apa?" tanya Kuroko, Kise tersenyum terlebih dahulu sebelum menanyakan Kuroko.**

"**Kurokocchi—suka Akashicchi ya?" Kuroko jatuh dari ranjang.**

**ENJOY!**

"Huwaaa! Kurokocchi! _Gomenasai _ssu! _Daijoubu _ssu? Sini aku bantu berdiri.." Kise segera menghampiri Kuroko yang berada di sisi lain ranjang dan segera mengulurkan tangannya. Kuroko menyambut uluran tangan Kise sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"_Arigatou_." Kuroko kembali duduk diranjang. Seringkali dia mengusap tenguknya yang entah kenapa—mungkin pegal akibat terjatuh tadi.

"_Nee_.. Kurokocchi belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi ssu.. apa benar Kurokocchi suka sama Akashicchi?" tanya Kise dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Alias kepo.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, tidak lupa dengan rona merah jambu yang melekat dikedua pipinya yang pucat. Kise tahu begitu saja hanya dengan sekali lihat, Kise langsung tersenyum kecil.

"Tenang saja ssu! Aku nggak akan membocorkan rahasia Kurokocchi kepada siapapun ssu!" Kise mengangkat tangan kanan dengan jari kelingking yang mencuat dariantara keempat jari lainnya yang tertekuk, Kuroko tertegun. Tingkah Kise—mengingatkan Kuroko pada anak tetangganya yang masih balita. Yang pernah membujuknya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kise-kun. Tingkahmu kekanak kanakkan.. tapi.. terimakasih atas pengertiannya." Kuroko menautkan jari kelingkingnya sendiri ke jari kelingking Kise. Kise tersenyum puas.

"Kise-kun.." panggil Kuroko lirih. Matanya menatap sendu kearah Kise sehingga Kise merasa tidak enak hati.

"Ada apa Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise.

"Aku mau curhat." Kise bengong ditempat. Apa katanya tadi? Curhat? Bukan bukan—ini pasti bukan Kuroko Tetsuya. Pasti bukan—kan?

"Cu—curhat?" Kise menatap bingung, Kuroko memanyunkan bibirnya. Memberikan tatapan kecewa kepada Kise. Kuroko merasa kalau Kise tidak percaya dengan ucapan seriusnya tadi.

"Ah.. _gomenne_ Kurokocchi.. bukannya tidak mau percaya atau gimana, tapi heran saja ssu.. kenapa tiba tiba tingkah Kurokocchi jadi berbeda begini sih ssu?" tanyanya pelan sambil meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Kuroko menghela nafas. Ya—dia harus maklum. Dia memang jarang mengungkapkan kata kata seperti itu sebelumnya. Bahkan semua masalah yang terjadi padanya selalu dia simpan dalam dalam.

Tidak pernah dia curhat pada orang lain, baru kali ini saja dia mau curhat pada orang lain. Dan orang yang beruntung itu adalah Kise Ryota, Kuroko tersenyum kecil kepada Kise sehingga Kise terluluhkan hatinya.

"Aku sudah tidak mau menutupi diriku, sudah saatnya aku membuka hati dan bicara pada sahabatku, bukankah harusnya begitu.. Kise-kun?" Kise menatap salut. Sahabatnya ini benar benar membuatnya terharu.

"Iya sih, kalau begitu aku akan mendengarkan curhatan Kurokocchi! Silahkan ssu!" Kise duduk diam mendengarkan Kuroko bicara tentang dirinya.

"Kise-kun, sudah lama aku suka pada Akashi-kun.. tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, akhir akhir ini dia sering mendekati aku dan tingkahnya selalu aneh padaku. Kise-kun juga bisa merasakan perubahan sikap Akashi-kun terhadap kita semua kan? Akhir akhir ini dia lebih sering tersenyum daripada cemberut. Dia juga lebih sering memperhatikan aku.. bagaimana ini Kise-kun.. aku jadi bingung, Akashi-kun yang saat ini bukan seperti Akashi-kun yang dulu dulu.." ucap Kuroko lalu membenamkan wajahnya kedalam telapak tangannya.

Kise mengangguk mengerti.

"Harusnya sih Kurokocchi senang karena Akashicchi sudah lebih memperhatikan Kurokocchi, kalau sikapnya berubah tentu saja akan lebih menguntungkan Kurokocchi sendiri, bukan?" Kise menepuk pundak Kuroko.

"Perubahan sikapnya itu mengerikan Kise-kun, aku tidak mau itu terjadi," ucap Kuroko. Tersirat nada khawatir disela sela kalimatnya.

Kise perlahan mengangguk kaku. Benar juga, kalau sikap Akashi berubah akan menjadi sangat mengerikan. Karena—dia akan tersenyum tanpa henti sepanjang hari. Dia akan menjadi sangat baik terhadap orang lain, termasuk terhadap para anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Dan guntingnya akan selalu tersimpan rapih dibalik jas sekolahnya—tapi hanya itu hal yang menguntungkan bagi Kiseki no Sedai.

Tapi yang mengerikan bagi Kiseki no Sedai adalah poin ke satu dan kedua. Mereka takut melihat sikap kapten tim basket mereka itu berubah secara drastis 360 derajat. Akashi yang dulunya sangat mengerikan dan ditakuti banyak orang kini menjadi baik adalah sebuah kiamat bagi mereka. Terutama oleh Midorima, Kise dan Aomine. Kuroko dan Murasakibara hanya bisa cuek dan pasrah menanggapinya.

"Iya juga sih.." Kise memasang pose berfikir ala Kise dengan jari telunjuk kanan diletakkan didepan mulutnya.

Kise teringat sesuatu. "Kurokocchi, bagaimana tanganmu yang sakit hari itu?" tanyanya. Kuroko melirik kearah tangannya yang masih dilapisi _wrist-band_ hitam miliknya.

"Sudah agak baikan," ucapnya. Namun dia malah teringat saat saat ketika dia demam. Akashi yang merawatnya dan tersenyum padanya. Hingga Akashi yang kerap kali menggoda dirinya.

"Hee—_hontou ni daijoubu_ ssu? Wajah Kurokocchi memerah lagi loh!" Kise gelagapan dengan wajah Kuroko yang tiba tiba saja merah, jangan jangan dia terkena penyakit serius yang selama ini dia tidak tahu. Kise tidak mau itu benar benar terjadi.

"_Daijoubu dakara_.. Kise-kun kembali ke Gym saja, aku akan berbaring disini lebih lama lagi, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada Akashi-kun ya.." ucap Kuroko lalu merebahkan dirinya lagi dan mulai menarik selimut untuk menutupi kepalanya. Kise menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, Kurokocchi istirahat ya.." Kise kemudian beranjak keluar ruangan dan menggeser pintu ruangan kesehatan untuk menutupnya.

"Ada apa denganku sih.." Kuroko menepuk kedua pipinya dari dalam selimut dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Dia butuh banyak istirahat setelah menjalani hari hari yang berat ini. Tenang saja, masih ada yang lebih berat dari ini. Kau tahu kan, Kuroko?

**Monochrome**

**.**

"**Akashicchi, tolong beritahu aku tentang perasaanmu terhadap Kurokocchi." **

**.**

Kise kembali memasuki Gym dimana keempat temannya—Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi dan Akashi Seijurou sedang berlatih bersama. Kise menghela nafas ketika akan memasuki ruangan, sungguh—setelah mendengar curhatan Kuroko, Kise jadi tak enak hati. Pasalnya Kuroko selama ini terlalu berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan Akashi sedangkan Akashi mungkin hanya memberikan harapan palsu terhadapnya.

Kise tidak mau perjuangan temannya itu sia sia sampai disini saja, diletakannya tas sekolahnya diujung ruangan Gym. Akashi hendak menyapanya, namun Aomine lebih cepat.

"Hoi, Kise. Darimana saja kau? Ayo cepat kemari dan latihan!" Kise mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mulai menyahut ajakan Aomine.

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ganti seragam dulu!" Kise membuka ritsleting tas-nya dan mengeluarkan seragam basket Teiko-nya. Segeralah dia berlari ke kamar ganti dan mulai mengganti bajunya. Kalian tahu? Dia sempat mengaca didalam sana, walaupun penampilannya memang selalu oke, top dan sebagainya.

"Lamanya! Kau pasti bercermin terlebih dulu kan?! Dasar narsis!" tegur Aomine kasar, Kise hanya bisa mengelus tenguknya sambil menunduk nunduk.

"Hehe, kebiasaan~" ucapnya lalu merebut bola basket yang tengah dipegang Aomine.

"Oi _teme_! Jangan seenaknya merebut bola dariku! Hoi Kiseeee!" Aomine mengejar Kise yang tengah mendribble bola dan memasukkannya kedalam ring basket, bertepatan dengan Midorima yang sedang berlatih shoot. Akhirnya bola Midorima terpental jauh.

Kacamata Midorima retak seketika.

"K-K-Kise… Kau menghalangi shoot-ku.." Midorima saking kagetnya tergagap gagap. Padahal selama ini bola yang dia shoot tidak pernah meleset.

"Hee? _Gomenne_ Midorimacchi!" Kise menunjukkan tanda piece dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Midorima masih saja tidak terima, petir imajinasi muncul dari belakang yang menjadikan background Midorima yang sedang murka. Petir itu menyambar nyambar. Sama seperti perasaan Midorima yang hancur saat ini.

"Sudahlah Shintarou, Ryota memang sembrono." Akashi menepuk pundak Midorima dan seketika itu, Midorima menjadi tenang. Bukan karena menurut, hanya saja takut—apalagi tingkahnya yang aneh. Sudah tadi dia baik baik terhadap teman temannya dan dia sendiri, dan kini dia membela Kise.

Midorima sudah benar benar blank. Terlalu banyak keanehan yang terjadi hari ini.

'_Ramalan Oha-Asa benar.. memang ada yang salah dengan Akashi.'_ Batinnya sambil mengeluarkan keringat keringat dingin. Tangan kecil Akashi melepaskan sentuhannya pada pundak Midorima. Dan Midorima menjadi sedikit lega.

Tapi tidak untuk Kise, kalian tahu kenapa? Karena kini Akashi sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman kecil terpancar dari wajahnya yang masih terlihat seram.

"Ryota," panggil Akashi, Kise menjawab dengan gagap.

"I-i-iya? Akashicchi?" Akashi mendongak lalu menatap mata Kise yang menunjukkan ketakutan. Akashi mendengus geli. Kise semakin ketakutan saja.

"Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu, bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya?" tanyanya, Kise menaikkan satu alisnya dengan kaku. Begitupun semua orang yang disana hanya dapat menatap heran.

"Ku-kurokocchi baik baik saja ssu, pergelangan tangannya juga sudah membaik ssu—kenapa ssu?" Akashi mengelus dadanya, membuang nafas kecil dari mulutnya.

"Tidak apa apa, hanya bertanya," ucap Akashi lalu berjalan kearah Murasakibara dan menyuruh Murasakibara untuk memberikan bola kepadanya.

'Akashicchi.. bagaimana sih perasaanmu terhadap Kurokocchi..' batin Kise gundah. Aomine yang heran terhadap tingkah Kise pun bertanya.

"Oi, Kise. Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menepuk pundak Kise.

Kise menoleh kearah Aomine dan menjawab pertanyaannya, "_Daijoubu_ ssu, Aominecchi.. kau merasakan perubahan sifat nggak dari Akashicchi akhir akhir ini?" tanya Kise.

"_Mochiron_. Belakangan ini sifatnya berubah drastis, bahkan sampai Midorima gelagapan begitu menanggapi Akashi." Aomine mengarahkan jari jempolnya kearah Midorima yang masih sedikit gemetar dan segera mengambil bola untuk shoot.

"Benar juga sih.. kira kira apa ya yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Kise lagi, Aomine menggeleng lemah.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu, bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan sendiri padanya Kise? Kau kan termasuk dekat dengannya." Ujar Aomine, Kise hanya menatap takut. Aomine mencoba meyakinkan Kise, akhirnya Kise pun mau.

"A-Akashicchi!" panggil Kise, Akashi menoleh dan segera mendatangi Kise.

"Ada apa Ryota?" tanya Akashi dengan tenang. Senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya.

"Etto.. aku mau bicara, bisa keluar sebentar?" tanya Kise, Akashi hanya mengangguk kecil lalu mengikuti Kise keluar Gym. Murasakibara dan Midorima bertanya pada Aomine apa yang terjadi, Aomine hanya nyengir.

"Tenang saja, Kise tidak akan melakukan hal yang sembrono kali ini." Ucap Aomine.

Sedangkan diluar, Akashi dan Kise sedang berbincang bincang—tentu saja Kise yang memulai terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa Ryota?" tanya Akashi. Kise meneguk salivanya. Kalau dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang fatal—bisa bisa wajah tampannya terluka.

"Ja-jadi begini.. um.. ini tentang Kurokocchi.." Akashi menatap Kise serius kemudian, Kise semakin gugup untuk bicara lebih lanjut.

"Ada apa dengan Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi kembali, Kise memantapkan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Akashicchi, tolong beritahu aku tentang perasaanmu terhadap Kurokocchi." Akashi terdiam sejenak, manik heterochromia-nya masih menatap Kise.

"Perasaanku?" Akashi mendengus geli.

"Iya, soalnya Kurokocchi heran dengan tingkahmu yang akhir akhir ini semakin aneh menurutnya, kurasa dia butuh jawaban pasti.. soalnya—Kurokocchi kan suka sama Akashicchi.." matilah kau Kise. Kenapa kau memberitahu Akashi tentang hal ini.

Akashi mendengus geli, lalu dirinya menyeringai. "Kalau begitu perasaanku sama. Dan jangan beritahu hal ini kepada Tetsuya, oke Ryota? Atau—" akashi merogoh celana Teiko-nya. Mengeluarkan gunting berwarna merah. Kise mundur dua langkah.

"—Rambut indahmu jadi korbannya." Kise mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya pribadi asli Akashi kembali. Kise sedikit lega memang, tapi—setelah ini apa yang harus dia katakan pada Kuroko?

Dilihatnya Akashi yang kembali memasuki Gym lalu mulai memerintahkan anggota anggota Kiseki no Sedai untuk berlatih lebih serius lagi.

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa berlatih serius, kutambah porsi latihan kalian!" teriaknya menggema dari dalam. Tentu saja teman temannya itu langsung kembali berlatih seperti sediakala.

'_Ah, urusan gampang.. sebaiknya aku ikut masuk kedalam Gym deh.'_

**Monochrome**

**.**

"**Ada urusan apa sampai Hiro-nii kemari?"**

**.**

"Bosan.." Kuroko beranjak dari kasur ruang kesehatan dan segera keluar ruangan. Bertepatan dengan bel pulang sekolah, kini dirinya memikirkan keadaan teman temannya yang sedang berlatih basket.

"Mereka sedang apa ya?" ucapnya pelan, dia kembali kedalam kelasnya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya. Kemudian berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah yang sudah agak sepi itu, tudaj seorangpun menyadari keberadaannya. Hawa keberadaannya memang masih sangat lemah.

Kuroko mengabaikan semua itu dan terus berjalan sampai ke halaman sekolah. Dia hendak menghampiri teman teman tim basketnya itu terlebih dahulu untuk mengecek keadaan mereka, terutama keadaan Akashi.

"Tetsuya." Panggil seseorang ketika Kuroko hendak memutar kenop pintu ruangan Gym. Kuroko menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sosok seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Hiro-nii.." Kuroko membelalakkan matanya tatkala melihat sosok sang kakak yang tengah berada di lingkungan sekolahnya, menghampirinya. Tidak, ini tidak biasa.

"Apa kabarmu?" Mayuzumi menghampiri Kuroko yang membatu ditempat, Kuroko mencdoba mengulum senyum.

"Aku baik baik saja.." Kuroko membalikkan badannya kearah ruangan Gym, Mayuzumi memegang pundak Kuroko. Kuroko menoleh kembali.

"Bisa kita bicara?" Kuroko mengangguk lalu mengikuti Mayuzumi ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Ada urusan apa sampai Hiro-nii kemari?" Kuroko menatap kakaknya itu, manik abu abu Mayuzumi mengerling kearah kursi taman sekolah itu kemudian dudul disana, Mayuzumi menepuk nepuk bagian kiri kursi itu yang masih kosong, mengisyaratkan Kuroko untuk duduk bersama dengannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu saja, kemarin aku kerumah tapi kau sedang tidur. Jadi aku bertemu dengan Seijurou." Kuroko tersentak ketika mendengar kakaknya menyebutkan nama Akashi. Jantungnya sangat berisik pada saat itu.

"Apakah Akashi-kun menanyakan hal hal aneh padamu, Hiro-nii?" Mayuzumi menggeleng lemah, Kuroko menghela nafas lega. Untung saja Akashi tidak macam macam.

"Dia sepertinya sangat perhatian padamu ya, aku kagum dengan anak itu." Kuroko menatap Mayuzumi, manik teal-nya tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan Mayuzumi.

"Katakan, Tetsuya.." Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya sebelum benar benar bertanya.

"Katakan apa?" Mayuzumi tersenyum kecil.

"Kau itu—menyukai Seijurou, ya?" oh—checkmate.

**TBC**

**A/N: Setelah lama nggak update, akhirnya update juga :"")))) semoga kalian puas dengan fic ini yah :""")) paling paling juha beberapa chapter lagi juga selesai.. huhuhu multi chap kedua setelah menyelesaikan mutichap dari fandom SnK :""")) 'Halusinasi' judulnya /gananya/**

**Ah iya, saya mau spoiler, boleh kan? /digundulin/ **

**Jadi untuk chapter berikutnya, Mayuzumi akan menyuruh Kuroko untuk jauh jauh dari Akashi. :"""))))) yeah. Konflik dimulai!**

**Wohoo.**

**Saya sangat sedih mengingat saya udah gak punya ide buat kurobas X"""D soalnya lagi mau meramaikan fandom sebelah yaitu Black Bullet XD soalnya ceritanya baru sedikit, dan tangan saya pasti gatel kalau ngeliat fandom yang ceritanya sedikit X"""D Gomenne minna!**

**Oh iya, kolom review:**

**MayumiIshiro: Iya suka banget ngebatingin barang lol. Kalau dicerita saya sih, ahaha~ Akashi-sama memang kerem *sembah sujud***

**Iya, semoga keinginan Aomine membuat account twitter tercapai, ya :")**

**Iya, saling benernya jatuh kali ya :v lol **

**Sayangnya saya ga bisa bikin fic ini menjadi Humor :""")) entah kenapa.. /botakin/**

**Sekian dulu ya minna!**

**Mind to leave a Review?**

—**Miyucchi **


End file.
